Honey and Mori
by keshia-515
Summary: Just a story about Honey and Mori. Written for my Beta Nickyfox. Enjoy!


This for my girl! Nicole, here's your darn fic! Sorry it took me so long to do it, I've been really busy, and I know the rest of you guys are like umm… finish your other fics, well I will ASAP… the Harry potter one first, then static shock, then Hellsing and hopefully I'll be putting up two new ones, a Naruto and karate kid, but here we go, this is a Honey/Mori fic, it a really belated birthday present for my editor who is the best person in the world… (Other than me... jkjk) so without further ado, here ya go!

They had opened the host club at its usual time, today's theme being "Dancing Police" (1). Everyone had their uniforms on swaying to the techno music that played in the back ground. Honey looked extremely adorable in his custom made miniature police outfit, chomping down on a moist piece of German chocolate cake. Mori stood behind the couch hoping that no one would notice his erection that had been flagging since he first saw Honey this morning. Yes, his "little" older cousin was the main actor in all of Mori's erotic dreams since he first hit puberty. It had nothing to do with the fact that Honey was small… actually that was a lie. It wasn't a "big" reason he loved his cousin. He would love Honey no matter what size he was, Honey was just so much more deliciously attractive in this size. While the appeal that Honey gave was mostly derived by his size, his strength is what really turned Mori on. The fact that his cousin could sit here in front of all these people and look like a completely defenseless child made Mori so hot he had to keep a bottle of water near him all the time otherwise he would overheat and faint and that just wouldn't be conductive to his reputation. No one knew that stoic, large, and handsome Mori wanted someone to dominate him and force him into submission. No one knew… and nobody would ever find out if Mori had any say in it. Honey was so much stronger than him; he knew this as a fact. He and Honey were required to spar everyday and everyday Honey had Mori on his back, sweat dripping and tired, loving every minute of the contact that he couldn't get normally. And he was more than sure that Honey could quickly take out everyone in this room in less those five minutes, without even breaking a sweat. All that power hidden in one small body, it kept him up at night as he dreamed of having that small body throw him on his bed and hold him down as he took what has been his since they were children. Mori was Honey's vessel to do with whatever he wanted. Luckily or unluckily depending on how you looked at the situation Honey wasn't informed of the situation. The helplessness that Honey made Mori feel made Honey all the more attractive. Mori jolted out of his musings when someone grabbed his hands and he looked over to find a girl pulling him towards a seat. He looked around to see where Honey was and jumped as he made contact with a seemingly furious Honey who was glaring a hole in the girl who was still holding Mori's hand. Mori quickly snatched his hand out of the girl's hands, watching as she blinked in surprise, and giggled nervously before looking at the other girls at the table and turning back towards Mori.

"Do you have someone you like Mori-sempai?" The girl asked blushing in a way that made Mori find her more unappealing than he already did.

"Yes," he replied slowly blinking and reaching up his hand to scratch his neck, "There is someone that I love…"

All the girls squealed and giggled as they all assumed he talked about them. He blushed himself and cracked a smile, and flinched as all the girls screamed again.

"Do we know this person?" the girl asked breathlessly, her hands shook as she gripped the collar of her jumper.

"Yes..." he mumbled shifting in his seat uncomfortable with this line of questioning. His erection was still hard and he really wanted to excuse himself and reacquaint his hands with his member, but he knew that if he didn't make these girls happy, Kyoya would punish him for it later, whether it be cleaning the room all by himself or requiring him to spend more time with the customers, he would be punished if he didn't finish with these girls before, finishing off his problem. He looked at the girls and grimaced as they all seemed to blush; they all were probably thinking he was talking about one of them. They were out of their minds, he didn't even know them, if it were any of them then his love would be diluted and worth nothing, the same kind of love he would be forced to give to his wife, when the time came to have one. His true love would always be Honey. He looked away from the girls and swung his head around to see what Honey was doing and found Honey marching towards him, Bun-bun sitting in the seat he vacated raggedly sprawled in an odd fashion, as if he was the horror victim of a jealous lover who tossed him down a flight of stairs. Honey stood before all the girls at the table and glared his hands planted solidly on his tint hips and a snarl ripping across his face.

"Mori is mine! You have not right taking him without permission!" he reached over one of the girls grabbing Mori by his wrist and pulled Mori out of the gaggle of girls. Then as if he needed to show everyone else that Mori was in fact his, he grabbed Mori picking him up by his waist and hefted him over his shoulder while walking towards the entrance of the room.

"We are leaving Kyoya, Mori and I have some business to attend to…" his frown worsened as he heard the girls again squeal, why the hell were they screaming? Honey walked quickly down the hallway gripping Mori tightly, he knew exactly where they were going. He slid the door to their destination open and threw Mori down onto the bed. Mori looked around, he felt a little sick after being toted around like a sack of potatoes, and he really didn't have any idea of what was going on. One second he was trying to figure out how to ditch that group of questioning she-demons and then his world was turned upside down literately.

Honey stood over Mori his eyes burning with something similar to jealously and curiosity.

"Who is it?" Honey asked pulling his tie loose.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Mori asked starting to get nervous.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!" Honey growled at him. Mori shuddered, his skin tingling with the deep timber that Honey's voice was starting to take, most people didn't notice but when Honey got agitated or angry his voice got lower and he starts to sound like a man trapped in a child's body, that really what he was. Honey had overheard their conversation.

"Tell me who you love!" Honey demanded grabbing Mori's wrist and starting to tie them together with his tie at the head of the bed. Mori tried to escape struggling to snatch his hands from Honey, but Honey's face became dark, his anger growing. He stretched Mori's arms out until they stretched to an uncomfortable length, Mori whimpered and turned his head away from Honey, oddly enough everything that was happening only made him want Honey all the more. Honey then started doing something that surprised Mori, he started to undress him, and he pulled at Mori's belt buckle and viciously pulled both Mori's pants and briefs down. Mori looked up startled and found that sometime must have gone by because Honey had nothing on but his black slack and a shit-eating grin. Honey grabbed Mori's arousal and palmed it roughly, "Who. Is. It?" he demanded his hand jerking furiously with every word. Mori choked back a scream and looked up at the man he loved; the man above him was his, Honey, one whose whole demeanor was suddenly changed by the idea that Mori loved someone else other than him.

"It's… it's you…" he breathed out his body shaking with the intense arousal that was bombarding it, he was breathing hard, his body quivering anticipating the end to something that began long ago. Honey's body stilled for a second before a knowing smile appeared, and he stopped pumping Mori's member.

"When were you going to tell me?"

He asked bending himself over Mori and rubbing their crouches together; Mori shivered and shook his head negatively.

"Never? You were going to never tell me?" his voice got higher as he tone swirled down into disbelief and his thrust became more demanding and rough, his thrust causing Mori's body to bend and tears to well up.

"How could you? How could you hide something so important from me?" the more he talked the harder his thrust became.

"Please… please honey, st-stop it!" Mori moaned, "I'm sorry, p-p-please, it h-hurts…" Honey then looked down at Mori no sympathy for the boy beneath him.

"You would have allowed me to overlook you, to never hold you in my arms, and for that I have to punish you..:" Mori shuddered, his red lips fluttering, in an attempt to form words. "God Honey was so hot right now!" Mori nodded his head and replied

"I get it, but Honey what did you expect me to do? What if you rejected me? Then I would have never been able to see you ever again…"

Honey looked at Mori and sighed, "Your right, if I had rejected you it would have been awkward, but being in love means taking a chance, and you almost missed yours being afraid. Luckily enough I was planning to drag you home today whether or not you loved me back, because if you didn't.. Then I would make you." Honey smiled down at Mori and brought his lips to Mori in a tender kiss.

"You wouldn't have had a chance to say no, you have always been and always will be mine. And like I said earlier you're a coward." He smiled as Mori winced, "I'm going to punish you..." Mori eyes widen and he started to get a little nervous. Honey rolled Mori over onto his stomach grinning slightly at Mori who was blushing from being so exposed. Honey spread Mori's legs spread eagle and situated himself siting on Mori's lower back faced towards Mori's powerful legs.

"I love your legs" Honey said bending over stroking the flesh enticing him. "Long, lean, and strong legs." He slid his hands up and down Mori's legs from the top of his thighs to his mid-calf. Finally after he got his full he slid his hands up to the bottom of Mori's bottom and smacked the left cheek as hard as he could.

"Ah!" Mori cried surprised by the pain, seconds ago he was enjoying light touches and suddenly a sporadic searing pain on his ass. Honey looked down at the small child-like hand print on Mori cheek. He found he liked seeing his mark on Mori he smiled devilishly before proceeding to alternately smack both of Mori's cheeks.

"Ahh, ahh, Honey, no stop it hurts! I'm sorry…" Mori cried as his backside burned with the slaps.

"Don't…ever…hide…anything…from…me…again!" Honey grunted using all his strength to make sure he point was taken. He stopped and looked down at the reddened bottom.

"Do you understand?" he got off of Mori's back and flipped him onto his back again.

"Do you understand me Mori?" he asked looking straight into Mori's eyes. "Promise me… Promise me that there will be no secrets… none… ever…"

Mori looked up at Honey his eyes wet with tears, and knew that what Honey was asking could be considered impossible, crazy, and even possessive. But truth be told his love for Honey was the only secret he had ever kept from Honey.

"I Promise…"

Honey smiled and bent over to kiss Mori on the lips, soft, sweet, and simple. He deepened the kiss grinding their lower halves together and hiking up Mori legs. He looked around and saw one of those, "Safe Sex Packets" full of condoms and lube and grabbed one, pulling out; Strawberry flavored lube.

"Mhh, my favorite!" he giggled at bit before squeezing some of the lube into his hand and prepping Mori. Mori knew what they were going to do, but he didn't expect it to hurt or burn. He whimpered and tried to move himself in a way to ease the odd pain, then Honey hit something that cause men to weep, his prostate.

"Aggh! What was that?" Mori asked his voice slurred and filled with pleasure.

"I believe that would be called your prostate, the male g spot if I may shorten it." Honey had almost his whole hand inside of Mori and wasted no time popping his hand out and sliding on the proper protection. Honey wasn't small, but neither was he extra big, he was average to say his phallus was around 6 inches and made its way to 6.5 when happy, he and Mori were around the same size. He lifted Mori's legs onto his shoulders lining himself up with the "Hole of destiny" and pushed past the ring of muscle to paradise.

"Why are you so Big?" Mori asked he was in no way enjoying this situation as much as Honey was. "It feels like your ripping me apart..."

Honey blushed and started to slowly thrust, "I'm not that big, we're practically the same size…"  
"You're as big as an elephant!" Mori muffled grinning to himself; it was beginning to feel better than before.

"Now you're just exaggerating…" Honey mumbled into a loving kiss onto Mori's lips. His hip thrusted harshly digging deeper into Mori as deep as he could because he need to brand Mori, he needed Mori to know that he was Honey's. He grabbed Mori's erection and started pulling it with every thrust, one, two, and three! They both climaxed and Honey bit down hard on Mori's neck breaking the skin.

"What did you do that for?" Mori asked tiredly, he didn't need any extra things hurting later on.

"Because although both me and you will know that I have branded you deep inside; the rest of the world needs to see that your mine." Honey then laid his head onto Mori's chest and smiled this was a great begging to their relationship.

_Outside of the room through the window_

"Did you get that?" one twin asked the other.

"Yeah I got all that on tape… Mother?" He looked up to find Kyoya holding Tamki close to him smiling.

"Me and Father have some unfinished business to attend to; don't forget to send me the original of that tape, I believe I may have some use for it…"

A/N:

(1). Dancing Police is a Japanese TV show/ movie that music is used for the game Dance Dance revolution (DDR). If you haven't seen the movie you should your missing out on life.

Oh my god! I'm so happy to be done with this, this was actually really hard for me to do since I have read or watched Ouran high school host club in years! You better appreciate this man! The beginning is edited but the ending is not, because this is a gift for my editor/beta so if I have her edit it, it won't be a surprise! So sorry for the Ocness and my awful writing but hey? Somebody will like it. And now I work on other important stories…. See you guys later!


End file.
